


The erotic adventures of Strongarm and Windblade

by mechaofficereader



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Robot Boobies, Robot Sex, Spikes, stick sexual interface
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 20:49:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechaofficereader/pseuds/mechaofficereader
Summary: made by a friend





	The erotic adventures of Strongarm and Windblade

Cybertron current time moring cycle. Sector docking by 23 

It was a bright and sunny morning on Cybertron and everything was fine for Windblade. Well, except for her having no bodyguard. After Chromia was arrested for the bombings, she was banished from the planet by Starscream, leader of Cybertron. After the election, Windblade became leader and Starscream was arrested. Today, Windblade was looking at reports on how Metroplex was doing while waiting on calls for anyone taking the place as her new bodyguard. For some time, people weren't interested in taking the job as Windblade’s bodyguard. That is until she got a call from Ironhide.

Ironhide: “Windblade, you there?”

Windblade: “Yes Ironhide?”

Ironhide: “There’s a femme who wants the job. She’s quite interested in taking the job for you.”

Windblade: “Okay Ironhide, send her in. I hope it’s not like Slipstream. I hate her. She always messes around with me every time I meet her either on purpose or not.”

Ironhide: “Don’t worry, it’s not like her. Besides, you might even like her instead.”

Windblade: “I hope so Ironhide. Bye.”

Windblade ended the call and waited for the femme to arrive. A few minutes later, someone knocked on her door. She unlocked the door to let the person in. The person was a blue and white femme with a big chest and a large hip and ass according to Windblade. She had a blaster and handcuffs on her belt and a badge on her chest. She came in and saluted Windblade.

Strongarm: “Hello miss. My name is Strongarm, your new bodyguard. It’s nice to finally meet you!”

Windblade (her thoughts): “Oh my! She’s so big! I can’t believe her chest is so big. And that ass; it so big as well!”

Windblade: “Well hello there.” she smirked at her “How are you doing?”

Strongarm: “Good. I was interested in taking the position. I just graduated from the academy and I seem that it will make me a good position for me to be your bodyguard.”

Windblade: “Okay Strongarm. Anyway, let me bring you up to speed as to what has happened. For the past few months, my work over financial problems, government/civil issues, and international problems started to pile up a bit and weren't organized lately. Your first job is to sort out my papers for me.”

Strongarm: “Uh okay Windblade, I’ll organize your papers for you.”

Strongarm started to organize the papers into different piles. While she was doing that, Windblade watched her organizing. Windblade was admiring Strongarm and thought to herself how she would look if she was naked. She thought of Strongarm’s big boob swaying around as she moved, her big ass giggling about as she walked, and her bright blue valve, glowing and leaking lubricants. She was smiling at the thought of it and was enjoying every part of it. That is until something interrupted her.

Strongarm: “Windblade? What are you smiling about?”

Windblade: “Uh, nothing!”

Strongarm: “Um okay, I'll just continue organizing.” 

Windblade: “Okay, continue.”

Strongarm continued to work, doing whatever Windblade said. Sometimes Windblade had her stand near the door, guarding for any unwanted persons. While Strongarm was guarding outside, Windblade sometimes imagined about fucking Strongarm with her spike and had removed her crotch plates to rub her spike and valve. She wanted her so badly, but she couldn’t know how though.

Cybertron current time evening cycle. Sector docking by 23

Six months went by and Windblade was still thinking about Strongarm. She still thought about what would lie under her armor. She thought of her big breasts under her breast armor and her cute crotch armor covering her valve. Strongarm always seemed sexy in the optics of Windblade by how she talked, walked, and basically everything about her. Windblade thought of telling Strongarm about her long-hidden kink of having sex with her and her carrying her sparklings. So that morning, when Strongarm came to her office for work, she asked her about it.

Windblade: “Uh Strongarm? May I talk to you for a moment about something?”

Strongarm: “Yes Windblade. What is it that you want to talk about?”

Windblade: “Well, we have been friends for quite some time and we had some good time together. I wanted to say is that… I… want to… bond and mate with you, as my sparkmate. My Conjunx Endura. It’s been so long that I fell in love with you since you first came into here. So, will you become my sparkmate or my Conjunx Endura?”

Strongarm: “Sure thing Windblade. Besides, I knew you loved me. You always looked at me weirdly and always were off-tracked by me several times before.”

Windblade: “Well I can’t really ignore you. You have a pretty big breast chassis and aft too.”

Strongarm: “You can’t blame me. I was born like this. Anyway, do you want to start now?”

Windblade: “Not yet. Let’s do it somewhere else instead before we do it.” She steps out onto her balcony with Strongarm. Windblade then pointed to a tall building in the distance. “We’re going over there to have that fun together.” Windblade then grabbed Strongarm by the hand and then went to the edge of the balcony “Better hold on to me tightly.”

Strongarm: “Don’t worry Windblade, I will.”

Windblade then jumped off the balcony and transformed to her jet form with Strongarm on top of her. They flew out of the office and into the city skies. They could see the whole skyline from the air and were heading to Windblade’s home on Cybertron.

Windblade transformed and landed on the balcony of the tall building. It was a grand building with stores and lobby on the bottom section, businesses on the midsection of the building, and homes on the top section. They entered the room and Strongarm was impressed and surprised by how big Windblade’s home was. Windblade’s home had a big living room, four bedrooms, a big bathroom, a big kitchen, and on the top of the roof, a grand swimming pool with a glass floor section where they can see the pool from below.

Strongarm: “Wow, I didn’t know that you lived here! It’s so luxurious!”

Windblade: “Thank you. Starscream bought this for me as a present and he pays the bills for this place. It’s quite awesome that he did that for me.”

Strongarm: “That’s surprising. I didn’t know he was that kind to you. He seems pretty brutal to me.”

Windblade: “On the outside, he’s mean and unfriendly at times. But on the inside, he’s kind and sweet if you start to know about him. Now shall we start?”

Strongarm: “Sure thing miss cityspeaker.”

They headed towards one of the bedrooms and the one they chose was Windblade’s room. They headed in and closed the door, locking it and starting to prepare for the ritual.  
Strongarm: “Okay Windblade, let me see your beautiful privates to me.”

Windblade: “Okay Strongarm, I will. Unless you take them off as well.”

Strongarm: “Fine then.”

They both removed their armor off to reveal their beautiful privates. Strongarm had a large pair of breasts (about K cup) with each one having a glowing blue nipple. Her valve (vagina) was bigger than normal size and had a glowing blue clit. She also had a white spike (penis) which was short and thick. Windblade meanwhile had smaller breasts which were much smaller than hers (about C cup). Her valve was normal in size and had the same features. She also had a spike, but it was black and thinner and longer than Strongarm’s spike.

Strongarm: “Hmmm, I see that you also have a spike. I like it”

Windblade: “Oh yeah. Thank you for reminding me. I don’t know how, but I was just born with this. Do you think you can handle my spike? I’m quite good at this.” 

Strongarm: “I can handle you. I’ve been through rougher times.”

Windblade: “Well then, bring it on Strongarm.”

Windblade laid down on the berth, her legs were apart to let her spike become hard and erect. Strongarm crawled towards Windblade’s spike and then she grabbed her spike and started to stroke it. She started off slowly, her handjob was making Windblade moan with lust. “Dang Strongarm, I didn’t know you were so good with my spike.” She said as she tried to keep her moans back. “Yeah, I'm pretty good with them, especially femmes who have them.” Strongarm sped up, stroking Windblade’s shaft faster and causing her to moan louder. “Strongarm, I'm too sensitive!” She said as she moaned in pleasure. Strongarm kept on stroking her spike as fast as he can, loving every second of it. Windblade was close, her load was coming close and was coming fast as Strongarm continued to stroke her shaft. “Strongarm, I can't hold it much more. I'm going to-” Before she can finish her sentence, Windblade released her load, spraying her transfluid (cum) all over Strongarm’s face and herself as well. She was surprised by how much Windblade released from her spike, but she loved it and wiped off the cum off her face.

Strongarm crawled right next to Windblade and they both kissed each other. “That was good Strongarm. Now it's my turn to pleasure you now.” Windblade said as she grabbed Strongarm and moved her under her. Then she turned around, making a 69 position with Strongarm on the bottom and Windblade on top. Windblade teased strongarm with her spike, letting it sway in front of Strongarm’s face. “Come on Strongarm, I know you want it.” Strongarm reacted, licking on Windblade’s tip of her spike while rubbing her length at the same time. Windblade moaned at the feeling and she started to blowjob Strongarm’s spike. They both moaned loudly, filled with lust, on each other’s spike. This caused them to moan more and more on their cocks. 

Windblade chuckled when she got off of Strongarm, now covered with both of their transfluid. “You look so cute like that Strongarm. How about if I fill your valve now?”, Windblade said stroking her spike until erect. Strongarm was on her back and she looked up at Windblade, stroking her still-erect spike. “Please, insert it into my valve, I need to be serviced!”, Strongarm said as her valve started to drip fluids. Windblade walked towards her and crouched down to look at her leaking valve. “Hmmm. Okay Strongarm, but let me help you first.” Windblade rubbed around Strongarm’s valve, rubbing her valve lips and anterior node (clit) a bit. Strongarm moaned at the feeling of her valve being rubbed down by her. “Windblade!” Strongarm moaned as she continued to rub down her pussy. Windblade then inserted a few fingers into her pussy and started thrusting them in and out of her valve while rubbing around and on her anterior node. Strongarm moaned louder as Windblade started to do that. A few minutes later, Windblade decided to curl up her fingers in her valve and pinch Strongarm’s anterior node at the same time. This caused Strongarm to moan loudly and to cum from her valve, cumming straight into Windblade’s face. She wiped off the transfluid and licked off the transfluid on her fingers.

Windblade stood up and held her spike in hand. “Okay Strongarm, here comes my spike!” Windblade says as she aligns her spike with Strongarm’s opening. She then slowly slid her spike into Strongarm, moaning as her spike going deeper and deeper into her valve. When she was fully in her, Windblade looked at Strongarm. “You alright Strongarm?” Windblade said. Strongarm was trying to control all the feelings she’s having by her cock inside her valve. “Yeah, I’m fine. Please, fuck me! Don’t hold back!” Strongarm moaned out to her. Windblade responded to her by fucking her slowly, wanting her to get used to her spike first before going faster. Her spike went very deep and Windblade’s tip touched against Strongarm’s sparking chamber (womb) opening. Every ten thrusts Windblade went faster a bit and Strongarm liked what she did. Minutes later, Strongarm was banging her valve roughly, their hips clanging loudly and hard enough to leave paint transfers. Windblade was ramming her spike so deep into Strongarm’s valve that Windblade’s tip was pressing against the opening to the sparking chamber. Strongarm moaned at the feeling of her valve being fucked by Windblade and she moaned more when Windblade started to rub Strongarm’s spike while fucking Strongarm. They both loved the feeling of it and they continued to fuck until Windblade was close. “I’m so close now Strongarm! I’m going to cum!” Windblade said, pounding into Strongarm’s valve. “Please, cum into me! I want you to fill me up!” Strongarm answered to her. Moments later, Windblade did one final thrust into Strongarm, penetrating through the opening and into Strongarm’s sparking chamber. She then started to squirt lots of cum into the chamber, filling it up to the brim and then spilling out of her valve. Strongarm cummed from her spike and sprayed some transfluid onto Windblade’s face and all over Strongarm. Windblade removed her spike from her and some transfluid spilled out of Strongarm’s valve. She then laid down with Strongarm on the berth and looked at her. “How was it Strongarm? Did you like it?” Windblade said. Strongarm said weakly, “Yeah, it was fantastic.”. Strongarm looked at herself and the berth. “Should I clean this now Windblade?” Strongarm said. Windblade hugged Strongarm, their breasts pressing against each other. “Nah, let’s relax a bit before we clean up,” Windblade said to her and kissed on the forehead. They laid there until morning and they cleaned up their mess from last night.

This is the beginning of Strongarm’s and Windblade’s kinky story together on Cybertron.


End file.
